Arcana Ascends
by Jezmaiya
Summary: They could only watch as he set the world they left him for in peril. Inside their hearts, they all regretted leaving him in the shadows. They could only watch as the world ended by the palms of their very own phantom. Kuroko Tetsuya was not the same person they had left in the dark two years ago. (In which Kuroko disappears and joins a criminal organization. Dark, evil Tetsu.)
1. Sonnet

_**RE-EDITED: 30/5/2014**_

* * *

_**Arcana**, an **underworld** organisation with the pure intent to descend the world into chaos. Despite it's long existence, it had only become a major threat recently after recruiting six major members. These six major members were called the **Major Arcanas**.__**  
**_

_._

_._

_._

The feeling of the cool wind breeze brought him comfort as he settled for his usual playing position. His darkened eyes flickered out to the streets of Tokyo where people walked and drove about, not a single care in the world. They were all so happy.

**_Happy..._**

That was what he once was -happy... His eyes flickered shut for a moment as the **_incident _**flashed through his eyes.

_He watched them all walk away from him. Each of them had found a place in the limelight because of him, yet they left him. He had called out to them, calling their names but to no avail as it fell upon deaf ears... He chased them, hoping not to be left behind by his teammates and friends, but then they had told him the very words that broke his heart and crushed his mind.  
_

_**"Shadows should just remain in the dark, Kuroko-san."** _

_**"Sorry, but you're no longer needed."**_

_An imposter._

_That was what he was to them now..._

_'__Happy, or even happiness...' _He truly hated the word as it remains as a simple reminder of his pathetic past. He only had one dream back then. That one dream he had was to be accepted -but it was tarnished now, and will forever remain a single broken dream.

_Yes_, he thought, lifting his left arm up, a blue two toned violin rested upon it. In his other palm, a matching toned bow. Another breeze brushed against his face as he stood at the highest point, upon the structure of Tokyo Tower. His black cloak flew and danced behind him as the moon glimmered against his black rounded sunglasses, his powdered blue hair spiked up to the left as he gently positioned his bow.

_Yes_, he thought as his right hand began to move, weaving the bow magically against the strings of his instrument.

'_I will_ _enslave you all with this gracious melody... And then you shall see the true face of reality.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Arcana Ascends_

_A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even the names and meanings of the cards._

_Monthly updates._

_._

_._

_._

His feet landed soundlessly on the balcony of the manor house, his free hand gently pushed the open door as he slipped through the gap, violin safe in hand.

"Zero," The member called Zero paused in his steps as he turned to see a fellow associate. "Has it been done?" The red haired woman asked, a cigar in between her plush red lips as she held a thin glass of scotch in her left hand, her body splayed across her couch of her Victorian decorated room.

Zero nodded silently. "It has been done, Third," said Zero, his tone monotonous. His teal blue eyes flickering to his palm, darkening as a small smile formed onto his lips. "They are all within my grasp now." He whispered lowly.

Third glanced at the teen, her deep blue eyes unwavering as she took in a deep huff of her cigar before pulling it away to blow out. Her eyes wondered elsewhere, "I see."

Silently, Zero left the woman's room, finding himself in a hallway as he walked towards his own room. This manor was the headquarters of Arcana. Each Major Arcana had a room here, and the teen himself was no exception. After all, he was the Fool. A guide to bring you on a journey.

He walked into his room, placing his violin gently on its stand as he looked back at his window where the moon shone through. He placed a gentle palm against the glass, his other hand moved to peel his sunglasses away. "Yes... I will take you all on a journey. One of suffering and pain, and then you'll all feel the emotions you killed me with."

This person was Kuroko Tetsuya.


	2. Symphony

_**Minor** and **Major** Arcana, two major groups in the Arcana organisation. Only the **strongest** are known as the **Major Arcanas**, while the **Minor Arcanas** are scientist and **minor members** in the organisation._

.

.

.

Crowds of people chattered in anticipated excitement as they filled the Stadium, ready for the National Basketball game of the year finals .

Among the crowd, a blonde haired girl walked. Large black sunglasses hid her eyes, but for a moment, she paused in her footsteps, turned her head and glanced at Tokyo Tower. She lifted a hand and waved, a small smirk on her lips before she walked into the Stadium.

The day had come. It was time to begin the end.

"I'm in place," said the blonde haired girl lowly as she took her seat, a light pink line formed with ancient encryptions decorated her wrist as the link connected her to the other Arcana members.

Kuroko smile internally in amusement at First's greeting, she had always been the comedic card amoung the Major Arcana's. Shaking his head, he collected his thoughts and focused. He stood in broad daylight, his eyes narrowing at the stadium where all of them, the **_traitors_ **were gathered. A part of him wanted to go join First with her assignment, but it was not his place to do so. As the Fool, his job is to oversee the entire process, and to not intervene in other Major Arcana's work, besides he held the utmost confidence in the Magician to do her job.

He took a deep breath as his eyes flickered to other locations in Tokyo. Scientist of the Minor Arcana cards had recently developed a new bomb, and Tokyo was the perfect place to experiment it. Each Major Arcana member had a role to fulfill that morning, and Kuroko wasn't going to disappoint the leaders of Arcana. He glanced at his wristwatch, it read 12pm.

It was time, it all began now.

He took his violin, and began to play. The tragic and emotional melody of Ziegeunerweisen filled the air. He remembered this song well, it held a strong significance to him as he heard it the night he was betrayed.

_He sat alone in the basketball court as he let the world drown his existence away, the rain poured down heavily onto his frail body. His head was bent over as his hair covered his eyes, hiding the tears that streamed down him face. _

_It was then he heard it. _

_The sound of a violin, he looked up as his teal blue eyes spotted a man. He stood upon the building across him, hands playing that sad song. _

_On the inside, Kuroko knew that song was for him._

Beneath him, people stopped and listened as they felt their emotions stir within as sadden and grief began overwhelming them. Tears fell from their eyes uncontrollably.

.

.

.

Inside the stadium, Kagami Taiga frowned. He didn't know why, but he woke up this morning with a really unsettling feeling in his gut, as if something really bad was about to happen. Suddenly, he straightened up as he heard the sound of a violin coming from outside. A part of him felt that it was a message meant for him. A message for the betrayal he had done two years ago. He had thought his actions wouldn't hurt him too bad, and that it would eventually fade away. Guess he was wrong. Instead, Kagami spent many sleepless nights in agony, with a cold feeling that it'll one day bite him the arse.

Loud shouts suddenly interrupted his thoughts as he snapped back to reality.

"What's going on?" Kagami looked around as he noticed the Stadium's large television screen fade and fuzz before an all familiar red logo appeared bright and clear. He heard people around him scream and gasp as they stared at the sudden appearance of the logo, it was the Arcana symbol.

Everyone in the world had heard of Arcana, and how their members came from all over the world. They had only come into the media attention after Interpol had finally released details of their activities to the public. Kagami had read that they assassinated members of several Royal families before, destroyed buildings and even robbed the world's most secure banks. So what puzzled him was why Arcana had appeared here? And why now?

The blonde haired member of Arcana smirked as she got out of her seat and disappeared, in her gloved hand, she held the card of the Magician before she dropped it on the ground.

Suddenly the logo began to fade as a voice spoke.

"Once upon time, there was young boy," the screen showed a blue haired boy. Blank face, pale skin, frail appearance with those wide blue eyes.

Kagami's breath was caught in his throat as he stared wide eyed at the screen. He knew he wasn't the only one as the Generation of Miracles and ex- Seirin members had matching expressions and emotions, as they gawped at the boy's haunting face.

Blank eyes that stared at him every night for the past two years. Eyes that made him feel guilt, and unnerved him till the point he spent nights awake, fearing that he would come and haunt him in those nightmares. Those eyes only belonged to one person, and there was no denying the boy's identity. No matter how young the boy looked.

It was Kuroko Tetsuya.

"What the hell?" It was Aomine Daiki that had exclaimed as he took a step forward, closer to the screen.

Beside him, his childhood friend, Momoi Satsuki stood frozen. She had loved Kuroko, but she had also betrayed him herself. For years it ate her up, but she always reassured herself that it was better for herself, and her career in the basketball world. Sure she hoped to see him again, but not like this. Not with Arcana involved.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Aomine continued to yell out to no one in particular.

"Silence," a strong commanding voice said. Within seconds purple binds appeared around Aomine's wrist and ankles, the tanned player fell to his knees. Everyone around him gasped as a blonde haired girl appeared, she wore magician's costume, with a black waistcoat and white buttoned gloves as her cold blue eyes glared directly at Aomine. "All of you sit," she said. To everyone's shock, they found their bodies moving on their own, forcing them to sit regardless of their attempts to escape.

Kagami stared at the blonde stranger with gritted teeth. She couldn't have been older than him, give or take, a year difference at least. What irked, yet scared him the most slightly was how she was able to control their bodies with only voice commands. 'Is this the true power of Arcana?' Kagami's red eyes glared at the girl.

The Arcana member smirked to herself. 'Zero's powers are stronger than I thought,' she mused to herself. "Listen up, and don't you dare talk because I'm about to tell you all a little story." She clapped her hands as the screen picture changed again. "There was once a boy that had a very weak presence, and because of that, he had no friends. One day, he fell in love with basketball after watching it on television and decided to explore the wonderful sport he loved."

The screen showed images that continued to follow their captor's words. "Soon after days of playing alone, he made a friend who taught him how to play better." Ogiwara Shigehiro's picture appeared this time. Words could not describe how painful it was for the Generation of Miracles to stare at his bright, wide smile. They remembered him, they remembered how they broke him. If this story was supposed to unnerve them, it was doing a very good job. "But unfortunately, they were separated but made a promise to play themselves again in middle school. The boy then went on to attend a very known school," Teiko's logo appeared earning startled looks from the audience that watched it.

"It was there that the boy joined the basketball club. At first, he always remained in the third string, practicing hard to get into the first string. One day, he made a friend," Aomine Daiki's picture appeared, his hand outstretched for Kuroko to take. A wide grin on the tanned boy's face. "His made a friend who decided to help him. They spent countless hours playing basketball, and then it was time for the boy to shine." A younger version of Akashi Seijuro in his Teiko uniform, talking to Kuroko was shown. "He soon became the Sixth member of a greatly known basketball team, but from the shadows he remained as he watched his friends grow till the point their friendship broke apart. The sport he loved had destroyed his friends, and soon the boy quit the basketball team and began to hate the sport." The image of a younger versions of the Generation of Miracles in their final year appeared. "After that chapter in his life, he found himself at a new school," Seirin's picture appeared. "And he made a new friend, and played basketball with a new team that trusted him. Or so he thought."

Kagami felt dread and fear as he stared at images from two years ago. He didn't like this story. Not one bit. "With the boy's talent, the team won the Winter Cup and he thought he had finally been accepted..." said the girl, her eyes darkened as the crowd flinched from the malice that entered the air. "But that wasn't the case as the boy soon found himself alone, abandoned and betrayed by his friends. They left him all alone in the dark and so, the boy simply vanished." The girl concluded as she snapped her fingers, the image of a defeat Kuroko disappeared before the Arcana symbol reappeared.

"The moral of this story," The girl laughed to herself for a moment. "There is no moral. This world is cruel to humans like us, there's no happiness in this world, only sadness and grief. Arcana knows that, and it's pathetic to see humans like you praying and begging for something that will never come. What's the point in wasting time? It'll never happen, miracles don't exist in this world. And now it's time you all know it too." She said. Her left hand glowed as a small blue box with a red button appeared, a soft smile upon her lips. "Let's start by exploding this nice big stadium above you." Her smile changed before turning sadistic as she looked at the horrified expressions from people around the room. "But first," she whispered, her fingers snapped. "Do me a little favour and panic for me." The binds that forced their bodies down were lifted as the people ran, and fled. Little did they know, the rest of Tokyo was just the same.

Aomine and Kagami reacted fast, lunging for the girl, but she simply laughed cruelly before her body began to shake before scattering into a million of butterflies that disappeared through the walls. They could only watch her leave, the feeling of helplessness and dread filling the pits of their stomachs.

Akashi stood cross armed as his eyes were focused on the Arcana symbol that glowed. He couldn't help it, his mind just wouldn't stop remembering the story the girl had told them. Why Kuroko Tetsuya? What does he have to do with all this? "Tetsuya, what happened to you." His comment didn't go unheard as a single pink butterfly glimmered from the shadows before vanishing through the wall.

.

.

.

A sullen smile decorated Kuroko's face as he took out a silver coloured baton, and held it firmly in his right hand. "Your tricks never cease to amuse me, First," he said as butterflies gathered behind him as First reappeared, her blue box in hand.

"A magician never reveals their secret," replied the girl, flirtatiously as she placed a finger on her lips winking at him.

_Tap tap_

Kuroko tapped the baton against a metal pillar beside him, before placing his arms out. "Let us begin then," said the boy.

"Indeed, Zero," said First as she pressed the red button.

_Boom_

The Stadium collapsed as flames engulfed the building. Walls shattered and caved in on the structure as screams could be heard, but that wasn't the only thing heard. Four other consecutive explosions were heard as black clouds of smoke filled the air, dust from crumbling buildings soon engulfed the city of Tokyo as people ran and screamed. Panic filled the air along with sirens of police car, ambulances and the fire whole city was in chaos.

"It's beautiful," First turned to see Kuroko, for a moment, she swore she saw the devil. The smile upon his face sent a chill down her spine. There was no mistaking the joy and pleasure he was experiencing, the fast movement of his hands didn't help tone down his glee as Kuroko continued to orchestrate the events below.

'He truly is the maddest of us all...' First looked down, her blue eyes locating a group of rainbow haired basketball players. She smirked to herself, "Look at what you've created," she said. "You've made a monster."

* * *

_**Omake: **A thank you for A.A followers, reviewers and people who placed this on their favourite's list._

_**An overview of the daily life at the Arcana Manor**_

_**Part One (Mornings)**_

.

.

.

**6AM**

Kuroko Tetsuya softly smiled as he stood upon the rooftop of the Manor, his hands on his violin as he began to play a soft graceful tune.

Below him, Rachel Hastings abruptly sat up, a scowl on her face as she grabbed the nearest item next to her. She nornally wouldn't be this sensitive to sound, and would often sleep through Kuroko's songs, but this morning was not an exception. Beneath her blue eyes were two dark circles as she scowled at the window, throwing her balcony door open before she growled and grumbled. "Shut up, Zero, it's too early in the morning." She threw the item in her hand, which happened to be a double edged axe at the violinist's figure.

He jumped to the side, narrowly missing the blade that embedded itself on the roof before sighing to himself. Kuroko jumped down to his balcony before locking the doors, and soundproofing his room. Just because one person didn't appreciate his music, it didn't mean he didn't have to. A smile decorated his lip before his hand moved, playing that soft peaceful melody to himself.

Rachel smiled satisfied as she fell back to bed to catch up on more sleep.

.

**7AM**

Erik Dragnoth the Second scowled as he sat up, grabbing a red robe to cover his naked body. A frown on his lips as he woke up an hour later than usual. "It's all First's fault, she just had to be a critic to Zero's beautiful music." He muttered, snapping his fingers as he marched towards the breakfast hall. His lion, Momo, following him in tow.

"First!" yelled Erik as he glared at the blonde haired girl. "How dare you stop Zero from playing my morning symphony?" He demanded.

Rachel ignored him and turned to Kuroko, "Pass me the butter please," she said.

Erik grumbled before he slammed his fist against the dining table. "How dare you defy me!" He screamed, jabbing a finger at her. "I am the Emperor! You don't defy me, you obey me! You're only a peasant beneath me, you should know your place. You can't disobey me, I'm a monarch." He bellowed, his breaths heavy as he stared at the empty table. The other Arcana members had disappeared. He turned to Momo, "When did they leave?" He asked in a soft low tone. All the power in his voice was gone as he simply sounded like a lonely little boy.

_Roar_

"What! They left the moment I began talking?" Erik growled before looking back down at his pet lion. "You won't leave me right, Momo," He whispered lowly, petting the lion.

_Roar_

"Oh Momo," He wailed before the Emperor hugged the lion. "I love you too!"

From afar, five Major Arcana members stood, staring blankly at the scene.

"..."

_**Thus, a normal morning at Arcana Manor.**_

.

.

.

_**Mentioned Arcana members in this chapter:**_

_**The Fool (Card Zero) - Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**The Magician (Card One/ First) - Rachel Hastings**_

_**The Emperor (Card Four/ Fourth) - Erik Dragnoth the Second**_


	3. Act I

**I do not own Kuroko no basket.**

* * *

_The** Six Major Arcana** cards, each coming from **mysterious** origins. Nobody knows where they came from, they just know they exist._

_._

_._

_._

A red haired woman sucked into her cigar before blowing out a puff of smoke.

She was beautiful; divine and absolute. A true Empress of the underworld.

Her well toned back was entwined at every crook and nook with tattoos, her reputation of playing with drugs and men was constantly talked about by all that knew her in the underground. She could be hated, but everyone knew it was not wise to say it before her, especially with a drink in her hand. A heavy alcohol abuser she was as much as she was to drugs. But she was proud of it, and often used her sex appeal to gain the upper hand when it came to jobs, often gaining attention of very important people and using her webs of network connections to her advantage. She had many reasons to live, and people would question why she had joined Arcana. If she had to answer, it would probably be because she go bored.

The high life of expensive jewelry and food had gotten boring. It was too repetitive -boring. She didn't like being bored, like now for example.

She sat casually on a leather sofa, smoking to herself as she looked at the destruction before her from the little office building she owned. She heard a knock, but she didn't look back. "The Empress, my honour, you have been requested." said a maid, walking in and bowing to the woman who sat up and put out the cigar in her hand. "The Mayor has requested your presence to help calm the people down." The woman's smile continued to widen as she held her arms out, and let the maid slip her coat onto her.

"Oh, really," said Third, the Empress card. "How desperate they have all become..." She smirked, leaving the room. "Especially calling upon me, oh well, the funner it'll be for me." She walked out and towards her waiting car.

From above, Kuroko watched the vehicle move. "Third is on the move, the Mayor has requested her," His blue eyes flickered elsewhere. "Fifth and Sixth are amoung the crowds, their covers remain a secret still." said Kuroko as his hands moved in swift long flows as he felt the music within him stir. He paused, before he frowned. "Fourth is approaching citizens at the Stadium."

First smirked, "Oh dear," she said, a smile upon her lips as she spotted the figure immediately. "I think I better intervene." She told him before her body broke apart, Kuroko nodded, his gaze never looking away from the sight before him.

His blue eyes pin pointed each member, 'Yes, everything is going smoothly so far. Progress is good, now it's only Fourth that's the problem.' His eyes narrowed on the bulky figure that began to approach the traitors. "Fourth, you are crossing into First's territory, that is a violation of plans," said Kuroko as the pink band of encryption on his wrist began to glow faintly.

"Zero, I don't have to listen to a mongrel like you. I'm a monarch." replied the cocky, cold voice of Fourth through the link before Kuroko felt the link snap as the glow disappeared from the lines.

He let out a sigh, he couldn't do anything, it wasn't part of the plan. Closing his eyes, the pink band glowed once more. "First," said Kuroko, his eyes staring down as he watched as the traitors intervened Fourth's path. 'They don't stand a chance..' "Ensure that Fourth does not recklessly kill again."

"Understood," replied First as her body began reappearing between Fourth and the basketball players.

Kagami's and Akashi's eyes narrowed on First's appearing figure as she turned to stare coldly at them before turning to look at Fourth, "Why are you on my property?" asked First.

Fourth's golden eyes glowed before dimming down. "Move aside, those bastards behind you, I know what they did." He said, glaring harder at the basketball players. "They shall pay for their crimes, and I'll finish them off right here, and now." He unsheathed his sword as he tossed his golden shield aside. "Their judgement shall be now!"

Kuroko watched the scene, his eyes narrowed. 'Fourth's Heaven Eye is too controlling...' He pondered to himself before he sighed. 'I guess I have no other choice then.' Standing up, Kuroko brought out his violin. He began to play.

Kagami stared wide eyed at the older man before him, dressed from head to toe in a golden armour, his eyes seemed to glow as he glared heatedly at them. For a moment, he knew he was going to die. The look that man was throwing at them was spiteful, and full of rage, but why? Kagami was pretty sure they've never met before.

He had begun to move towards them, and Kagami had never felt more afraid in his life. The feeling of dread rose as his body seemed to freeze, but he wasn't the only one, it seemed that everyone, including Akashi was all trapped beneath his gaze. The blonde haired magician, the Arcana member had stepped aside. This left nothing between them, and that golden sword of his.

'This is the end,' Kagami thought, shutting his eyes as the man got closer, and closer.

Suddenly, the abrupt sound of a violin shattered the tense atmosphere as the man paused. He chuckled before looking upwards towards the structure of Tokyo Tower, "Well played, Zero." said the man. Kagami paused as he noticed that the glow in the man's eyes had disappeared. "You get away this time you pieces of trash, but next time, I'll have your heads on my mantel." He said, before a large dusty mist began to surround them as the man began to disappear. "The next time we're alone, I'll kill you. That I can promise." They heard his whisper, it was chilling and deadly.

His heavy footsteps fading away as butterfly's scattered around the basketball players, each of them whispering, "You were lucky for now..." That girl. Her message hung in the air as her words sunk into their heads.

Akashi's eyes narrowed as he stared to the ground, why couldn't he move just now? He didn't understand it. 'Everything that's been happening... It's leading somewhere, all I have to do is figure it out first.' His fist clenched tightly as he turned to see the people that had also been frozen. Akashi paused for a moment, taking in the faces. 'No, it couldn't be just a coincidence... But there's one missing...' He told himself as his eyes narrowed.

"Hey! Hey, you guys?" called out a voice as they turned to see a man in a white waistcoat, he looked like a doctor. "Are you alright?" asked the man as he came closer. He had brown disheveled hair and wore round rimmed glasses, in his hand he carried a brief case. The man stopped before them, pushing his glasses up. "Are you hurt?"

Aida Riko stepped up, shaking her head as she replied, "No, we're fine."

The man smiled, "That's good news then. My names Akito, I'm a doctor nearby when suddenly the building around me crumbled." said the man identified as Akito. "Anyway, we better head to town square, I heard that the Mayor had requested all survivors to gather there."

"Ah, I see," said Riko. "Then we better get going." The group turned as they made their way towards Town Square.

His hands clapped together, smiling. "And that's the end of Act One," said Kuroko, resting the tip of his bow lightly against his lip. His eyes narrowing on Akito's clumsy figure, a smirk on his lips.

.

.

.

She walked out of her vehicle, her hand outstretched as the Mayor placed a kiss upon it. "Thank you for coming, Madame Debau," said Mayor Hiroko as he gestured to the crowd before the woman. She simply sent him an assuring smile. "Hopefully you'll be able to calm them." He said.

Third could only smile politely, "Well, of course Sir," replied Third as she gestured for him to make his speech first. "After you," said Third. "Your people need to hear you first after all." The Mayor smiled before he adjusted his collar and began walking forward, he didn't seem to see the smirk on the lady's lips.

Akito let out a sigh of relief as they reached Town Square. "We made it on time," said the tired man as he rested on his knees.

Mayor Hiroko stood on his personal podium before the people as he began to talk. "Citizens of Tokyo, you have nothing to fear. Despite all that has happened, I believe that we, as a community can move pass this incident and rebuild this city." Stated the man proudly. "I know that many of you have been shaken by those explosions, and have lost many family members in the recent events but don't not worry. I swear on my position that I will do everything in my power to bring justice and to stop the Arcana. This I promise."

A red hair woman stepped up as she clapped slowly. Mayor Hiroko turned, "Madame Debau, I'm not done yet." He told her, but the lady shook her head.

The lady laughed, "So you think you can stop Arcana?" She asked him, her hands slipping behind her.

"Why ye-"

**_Bang Bang_**

People screamed as the dead body of Mayor Hiroko fell to the ground. Eyes looked on with horror as they stared at the gun that left on a trail of white smoke. The lady pocketed her gun before stepping up to podium, taking the microphone as she spoke. Flashing a serene smile, "People of Tokyo, you may think that you have hope, but you don't." She stated clearly. "There's no escape, Arcana has you surrounded." All eyes looked around them as five people stood on seperate buildings, each member stared down at the crowd that was gathered at Town Square. "As of now, the Major Arcana rules this city, and if any of you try to escape." She said, a cold smile formed on her lips. "Well, I guess we'll just have to kill you lot before moving on to the rest of Japan."

Kagami stared at the Major Arcanas, there were only five standing on the buildings, so he easily concluded that the red haired lady was one as well. As his eyes glanced at each member, he immediately spotted the blonde haired girl and the man in gold from before.

"That's Akito!" exclaimed Riko as she pointed to a figure that stood on a hospital building. The man was in fact Akito, but he removed his glasses, crushing them before he tossed them aside. "He played us."

Akashi's eyes narrowed at the man, 'So he had gathered us all here to trap us on purpose.' Akashi concluded. 'That persona was just a disguise.'

Izuki's breath was caught in his throat as a heavy lump form the moment his eyes landed on the final Major Arcana member. "Kuroko..." He said in a strangled voice as all eyes stared at him before they followed his gaze. Their eyes widening as they stared at the black coated man.

Kuroko stood, his cold blue eyes meeting Izuki's as he watched their expressions turned from shock to horrified. He couldn't blame them. Slowly, he removed his dark black sunglasses to reveal heartless dead eyes. "Fancy meeting you here..." With that, he sent them a cruel twisted smile. "And thus, Act Two begins."


	4. Act II

**I'll be honest, I'm not really sure if this chapter is good or not. Most of you readers would expect a continuation from the previous chapter, but that's not my style so here goes. But don't fret, you'll still find out what happened in the encounter. I do not own Kuroko No Basuke.**

* * *

_It was calling to him._

_ The violin._

_ Kuroko's body moved by itself, through the platter of drizzling rain as he stopped and stared down at the dead body before him, he stared at the face, and recognised the man. It was that violinist from that night..._

_'Come Tetsuya,' whispered a sweet feminine voice as his pale eyes stared down at the two toned violin. It was green and black. It seemed to be calling for him. 'Come Tetsuya...' It whispered to him again as his body bent down next to the cold dead corpse, his hands reaching out as he plucked the violin away... A sense of power overwhelmed him within moments as he watched the tones change to pale blue and black. _

_A sudden urge fell over him as the teen shuddered within his cool wet skin. He felt possessed in a way. Shunning his eyes, his hands slowly moved as he stood straight and began to play. With each stroke he saw ghost, with each swift he saw the world and with each sound that played, he felt the energy of the world within the palm of his hands. When the song was over, he stared down at his palms. His eyes wide. __He didn't know what came over him that night, but suddenly, he became incredibly talented with playing the violin. As if the spirit of a genius awakened within him. It felt incredible..._

_Was this how the Generation of Miracles felt? How Kagami felt?_

_He laughed to himself, tears streaming down his face, covered by the rain. No wonder they left him. _

_The next morning, the newspaper had reported that the man had been shot. No news about a missing violin, and his parents never noticed. His grandmother perhaps did, however, she never asked. _

_A few months later... Kuroko disappeared all together. Along with him, he brought his enchanted violin._

His fingers lightly traced the smooth glossy surface of his instrument before he placed it carefully in its custom made violin case, gently zipping it shut before he securely strapped the case to his back. Grabbing his sunglasses, Kuroko left Arcana Manor through his balcony. Landing smoothly on the ground as he began walking away, he had _stuff _to do.

.

.

.

_**"Tokyo City still remains under heavy lock down as Arcana has refused to allow any escape, threatening to bomb the entire city of Tokyo all together if armed forces intervene. Their motives are currently unknown, but we can only pray for the safety of innocent civilians within the barricade."**_

"Watching the news?" asked a voice beside the brown haired teen as he stared to see his visitor.

"Kuroko-Kun," said the patient, seeing the bluenette, sitting on the ledge of his open window.

Kuroko climbed into the private hospital ward, "Kiyoshi-Senpai," replied the teen as he walked over to his former teammate.

Kiyoshi Teppei had shortly left the Seirin team after the Winter Cup due to his injury, he had not been there when the incident had occurred. After the incident, it seemed that he was completely unaware of what had happened but had his suspicions when Hyuuga and Riko refused to look him in the eye when it came to the sensitive topic of Seirin's missing Phantom. Not that they were aware he had disappeared. It was a year later when Kuroko had suddenly reappeared in the ex-basketball player's life, suddenly sitting on his window ledge at the dead of night, a dark violin in hand. Kiyoshi had taken one look at him, and could already tell that he was no longer the same teen that was once his beloved Kouhai.

He had dressed differently, opting for a black coat and dark sunglasses as he carried a air of coldness and grief. Kuroko had at first been reluctant to talk, simply sitting on the ledge, playing songs for him on the violin but soon opened up. He confessed about what had happened to him, and admitted that he ran away from home after he was invited to join a group. He promised Kiyoshi that one day, he would bring them on a journey together.

Kiyoshi had believed him.

He should have known that the look of madness in Kuroko's eyes were genuine as he switched the television off. "Is this what you meant?" asked Kiyoshi. "Sending the city of Tokyo into dust, trapping people?"

Kuroko didn't respond at first before saying, "Why did you think I had you transferred here so suddenly," said Kuroko, "they wouldn't have let you live, Kiyoshi-Senpai, and I wanted to keep you safe."

_It happened a month ago when on a day like this, Kuroko had snuck in through the locked window of Kiyoshi's hospital ward._

_"Kuroko?"_

_"We need to move you." said Kuroko bluntly as he pressed a button calling for a nurse. "Something is about to happen." He said, his eyes looking away, refusing to meet Kiyoshi's. "Something big." He whispered._

_Kiyoshi raised a brow as a nurse came him, Kuroko strolled up to her before holding out an envelope to her. "I need this patient transferred to St Maria's Private Institution by tomorrow," stated Kuroko. Kiyoshi watched as the woman opened the Manila envelope to reveal a stack of new cash. Hundred US dollar bills._

_The nurse nodded wordlessly as she stared at the emblem that sealed the envelope warily. "It shall be done, Sir."_

_The next day, Kiyoshi found himself being driven to the countryside, outside the confines of the city, to a new hospital. The view was better, but Kiyoshi couldn't figure out why Kuroko had urgently wanted him out of Tokyo._

Now he knew why.

Kiyoshi's eyes never looked away from Kuroko's as he patted a spot next to him, ushering for the teen to take a seat. Despite Kuroko's cold demanor, Kiyoshi knew that his heart was still like a child's lost in darkness. He had gone to look for comfort, and he had found one... On the dark side. His comfort became pain, grief and revenge.

'I've failed,' that had been Kiyoshi initial thought as he watched Kuroko spiral further into darkness. He had failed as the team's anchor, he had failed as Iron Heart altogether. But that was past.

Kuroko reluctantly took a seat beside him, on his bed as the blue haired musician uncomfortably shifted. Kiyoshi took a deep breath as he placed a hand on Kuroko's head, his deep eyes staring down into Kuroko's dead voids. "How do you feel Kuroko?" asked Kiyoshi.

He could see it. A slightly glint of satisfaction in Kuroko's eyes as a small smile formed on Kuroko's lips. "It feels great, seeing their faces." said Kuroko, his eyes lost in the moment. "To see them bare the guilt, their expressions... It feels wonderful," continued Kuroko. "Because now they no how I felt... Trapped in a broken world with no escape from the faith that awaits them." The Phantom smiled, his face expressing pure bliss as he reminisced the earlier events of today. "You should have seen them, Kiyoshi-Senpai..." He told him. "It was priceless."

'Kuroko...' Kiyoshi could only sigh. He knew Kuroko was far too gone to help now, all he could do was to stand back and let the teen continue. Kiyoshi made a vow though, a vow to always be there for the Phantom. No matter what happens to him. Kiyoshi had failed Kuroko once -he wasn't going to let it happen again. If he needed a shoulder to cry on, he would be there. If he needed someone to protect him in hell... So let it be him.

.

.

.

Tokyo, a city that was once great, had now been reduced to nothing but a waste land within a matter of days. Roads and paths out of Tokyo's City had been barricaded, Arcana had thought of everything. All transportation had been stopped, destroyed. There was no way out.

Kagami hugged himself tighter as this winter was exceptionally colder than usual as he stared back at the where the Stadium had once stood.

Rubble laid in remains, nobody had bothered to clean it up or even fix it. Glancing down at the time displayed on his mobile phone, Kagami noted that it was almost seven pm. Beneath his breath he cursed. Ever since Arcana had made Tokyo their little cage, with the citizens as their guinea pigs, a curfew had been laid. Everyone was to be off the streets by seven pm, or else they would suffer consequences.

At first, Kagami had thought they were lying to scare them but after the moment he read the morning paper the next morning, he didn't dare defy that curfew. Minor Arcana members had shot people found outside after curfew, the images released to the media weren't even censored. He felt like vomiting when he caught sight of those images. Was this what Kuroko had wanted?

Unconsciously, Kagami's fist clenched tight as he remembered the day he first laid eyes on his ex-teammate in two years.

_Kuroko took a step forward, dropping down from the building before landing firmly on his feet with ease in front of them. They couldn't move. Their entire bodies were paralysed as they watched him walk closer towards them, but then he stopped. His smile vanished as his face became emotionless; cold... Dark._

_"So here we are," said Kuroko, an amused smile slithering on his lips as he eyed each and every person before him. "Isn't this wonderful?" He said. "How we're all reunited once again?" He asked them._

_Nobody responded._

_Breaking the silence, Akashi spoke up, "Why?" He asked. Despite the red head's calm outer expression, there was no denying the fear that was peaking within him. Kuroko emitted an aura, one associated heavily with death. Something neither Akashi possessed in the past._

_Kuroko's smile dropped, his head dipping down as his hair hid his eyes. Kagami gulped as he felt the temperature drop within seconds, he didn't like this. "Why, you ask?" A low dangerous voice erupted from Kuroko, stunning his former comrades once more. "You mean you idiots haven't figured it out? Are you that dumb? I thought at **least** one of you **bloody** **backstabbers** would have figured it out by now?" Kuroko exclaimed suddenly as he lifted his head up, shocking most of his former friends. His words made them flinch with every insult he spat. The Phantom jumped, landing on top of a lamp post as he balanced on one leg with ease. "Did that story not give you a hint?"_

_Realisation dawned upon brighter faces, Momoi covered her mouth. "That story was for us..." She said._

_"Yes," replied Kuroko as he stared down at them from where he stood. "That day you all betrayed me -I lost it..." Kuroko began to laugh as Kagami felt the chills run down his spine. "**That day**... Did you think I would just let you all walk away from me? I made you all what you were, and you just left me there... Standing all alone in the state of devastation, all alone in the shadows? Taking my dreams along with you as you left! Do you think I could ever forgive for what you did to me?" asked Kuroko. "No, I didn't deserve any of that. I never did." He told them. "I just wanted to be happy, but I guess I can never be happy." His head looked to the sky, his eyes lost within the clouds as he pondered. "And I thought Hanamiya was low, but I guess your even more **trashier** than him." Kuroko chuckled. _

_"Kurokocchi..." Whispered Kise._

_Kuroko's head instantly snapped to glare heatedly at him, "Don't call me that," he said bluntly as the blonde took a frightened step back. The intensity of the glare, it was too much for Kise. It was just so full of hate, angst and cruelty. Kuroko pulled his gaze away as he looked back up into the sky. "... I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted this life, all I wanted was to become a national basketball player, playing with you guys... As a team," he said, a soft sullen smile on his lips. He laughed and shook his head, bringing his hand to his face as he ran it through his styled hair. "But I guess not," he glared hard at them, "you made me do this..." They flinched from his words. "It's all your faults." With that Kuroko jumped, vanishing before their eyes as they stood there in stunned silence. _

_They never got a chance to explain their reasons, their actions. No, Kuroko Tetsuya had already decided. They were guilty to him, they would always be. His final words haunted them, replaying constantly in their minds like a chant. A phrase that even Akashi could not erase._

_'You made me do this...'_

Kagami's fist clenched. 'What have we done...' He gritted his teeth angrily.

"Isn't it a bit late to be out?" said a soft voice, pulling Kagami out of his thoughts.

The red head turned as he spotted a small figure wrapped from head to toe in clothes. He could vaguely make out the colour of the person's eyes, hidden in the shadow of the scarf. They were light blue. It just made him feel even worse than before as he remembered the phantom sixth man. His face, his words. They were just burnt into his mind -taunting him. "Yeah," replied Kagami as he continued to walk home, picking up his pace a little, leaving the person behind.

The figure stood silently as a huge wave of mist slowly wrapped the around the person, and then the figure was gone. The mist drifted away, slowly making its way back home as it crossed over the city before moving across the countryside.

Kuroko opened his balcony door as he watched the wave of white come closer, he closed his eyes before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "You have interesting friends," said a soft soothing voice.

"Had, Second," replied Kuroko as he closed the doors, shutting out the rest of the mist. "I had interesting friends." The arms dropped from his waist as he walked over to his desk, and plucked a new sheet of music to play.

Second undid her scarf, releasing her waves of dark brown hair. "It won't be long now," said Second, her fingers gently caressing the soft material between her fingers. "Before the whole world will end..."

Kuroko nodded silently, placing the sheet music on a stand before him as he grabbed his violin. "We knew what we were getting into, Second," He replied, tuning the instrument carefully at its head. "In the end, we knew we would all just die along with them."

Second smiled grimly at him, her lips strained as her dead emotionless eyes stared blankly as he begun to play. It was a sad melody. She made her way to him, pausing for a moment to admire his strong stance as he stood before she glanced at the title. '_**To Zanarkand**_' it read. "This song seems to be newer than most of your pieces," stated Second as she glanced at her hands, slowly gripping the air.

Kuroko noted her actions. "Your illness is getting worse," he said.

"Fifth says that it won't be long now..." Second clenched her hand into a fist before wincing slightly, Kuroko's hand paused from playing. "So when does Act Two start?" She asked him.

Kuroko resumed his playing, "It's already done. It was a rather short Act, if I'd have to say." said the bluenette.

Second blinked, she was confused. "All you did was talk to them," she said, recalling the confrontation. "What does that do?"

"Everything." He simply stated, his hands weaving elegantly with each note. "The beauty of human psychology, Second. With every word, I reminded them of their fatal actions that then catalsyted the destruction of Tokyo. My final statement should have left a piece in their minds. A reminder that triggers the feeling of guilt every time they remember, it's like a never ending cycle of guilt." He told her. "It's killing them alive, ripping their mind and humanity apart bit by bit. Stronger minds would be able to live normally, but weaker ones, with minds easily affected would suffer in agony. A punishment worst that death. It's perfect for people like them."

Second silently shut her eyes, "That's brilliant, Zero." She told him. She winced as a sudden pain invaded her wrist, she gasped. Kuroko turned, staring at her with blank eyes, a hint of worry in them. "I'm fine, Zero, I think I should go." She picked up her scarf from the table before she made her way out of the phantom's room, forcing herself to walk to the room where she could regain her strength. She needed to live, she had to be all live for the final act. She had to make sure that he died.

'Kuroko Tetsuya has to die.'

* * *

**And there you have it. Yes, Kiyoshi does have a vital role in this story, you'll find out more next chapter.**


End file.
